


the resting grounds

by SekiMeikai



Series: dawnbreak au [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, I attempted at fluff, dawnbreak au, still learning how to use these tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiMeikai/pseuds/SekiMeikai
Summary: The Paladin finds a welcome respite from their journey.
Relationships: The Paladin | Little Spirit (OC) & Seer (Hollow Knight)
Series: dawnbreak au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883275
Kudos: 6





	the resting grounds

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet in my roleswap au

The Seer rested against the plush cushions of her home as they approached. The Paladin stopped at the threshold of light and waited for her to make the first move, but it seemed they did not have to hold long. 

The elderly moth turned her soft eyes on the Radiance’s Champion. “Welcome back young one. What a pleasure for you to come see me again,” she smiled gently at them, “what a blessing on my lonely soul. You are truly kind to me, little Spirit.” 

Spirit felt a thrill of happiness roll down their shell at the sound of their chosen name. What had started as a scathing insult from Hallownest’s self proclaimed protector had been twisted around to an identity of their own, and the Paladin was quite pleased with the result. They thought they would never get enough of Seer or their friend Qurriel calling them by their name. 

The grave keeper shifted in her pile of bedding, “Come in, come in. Don’t stay standing in the dark, dear one.” Seer patted the space next to her. With a single nod, the Paladin stepped into the light of the many lumafly lamps, leaving their nail resting on the edge of the carpeted space. Settling down with their fellow moth, Spirit instantly felt their entire body relax, finally able to release all the pent up tension from the past few days. Meeting the senile ex-queen of Hallownest had been a mentally trying experience and the moth had been glad to leave the bound Root to her delusions of the past. 

The Paladin startled slightly when a gentle claw started weaving through the fluff of their neck and found themself relaxing farther. Spirit leaned into the cushions underneath them, one antenna barely bushing Seer’s wing. Her claw continued to weave through their fur and the white moth let out a silent sigh of contentment. This sensation was still new to them and they drank in the affection greedily. The elder moth chuckled quietly from above them, “I am glad you enjoy it, dear one. I remember how my own mother put me to sleep in such a way when I was just a larva.” 

Spirit could feel their eyes drooping behind their mask just as Seer had said and gave a quiet hum of acknowledgement. They were feeling very sleepy under her ministrations and they could not fight to keep their eyes open. 

Seer’s claw run over the Paladin’s antennae before returning to their fur. “Dream well, little Spirit. I shall be here once you awaken.”

With the reassurance of their closest waking bond, Spirit fully submitted themself to sleep and to the embrace of their Mother, their dreams full of the gentle light of lumafly lamps and the loving touch of another.


End file.
